


grade A flirt

by prompto



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Cute Dorks, M/M, but he's adorable anyways, so much, souji gets that, yosuke sucks at flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke flirts with Souji in awful attempts to show he likes him. Souji acts oblivious for the longest time. In short, it never gets better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	grade A flirt

**Author's Note:**

> Got this prompt about Yosuke flirting with Souji horribly. It’s a short, sweet thing just because I wanted to have something else to post around Yosuke’s birthday. Posting it today since I’ll be busy tomorrow with work. Hope it’s okay~
> 
> I have plans for souyo cosplay crap in a few weeks that’ll be more for Yosuke’s birthday so stay tuned for that too.

 

Somewhere deep down, he’d known from the first moment he saw Souji that he was going to like him. It was almost like a curse, ever-haunting him with that perfect smile and non-stop energy that always made Yosuke happy to truly be alive for a change.

So he’d set out to try and make his feelings known to Souji somehow. He was completely awful at admitting anything in terms of romance to anyone though. Trying to go out with Saki for months had ended up backfiring on him and well...anyways.

_“What time do you have to be back in heaven?”  
_

_“If your name Google partner, cause you’re the answer to everything I’m lookin’ for.”_

_“Are you a beaver? Cause daaaaam!”  
_

Then it became more obvious.

Souji was cooking for them one night. In the midst of Yosuke handing him a few vegetables, he found Yosuke staring at him as he handed him the cucumer.” If you were a vegetable you'd be a  _cute_ -cumber.”

That same night they had a sleepover in which somehow Souji was able to obtain a few beers Don’t ask how, he just had good social links.

Yosuke clutched at his heart dramatically, leaning against Souji’s chest as some awful 80s slasher movie played in the background. “I think I can die happy now, cause I've just seen a piece of heaven.”

When a cop who was literally the worst cop ever showed up to ‘save’ the remaining girl in the movie, Yosuke shifted up on his knees to suddenly point and exclaim. “Were you arrested earlier? It's gotta be illegal to look  _that_  good.”

_Yeah._

It didn’t help Souji had already known Yosuke’s intentions from day one. So really all of this was oddly flattering and  _terribly_  cute in its own way. Consider it a charm that no one else could manage but Yosuke.

There were so many notable times Yosuke had tried so hard to flirt with him. Each time Souji was sure to smile or laugh it off like it was a joke or to just respond in a flat tone as if it had gone over his head completely. It made Souji wonder if Yosuke would ever get the hint to just be open and go for it.

Clearly not.

In the past two months now, Souji could recall nearly every time Yosuke had flirted with him.

Like this time...

Returning to the cashier area at Junes, Souji waited for Yosuke to get off his shift. They were supposed to be studying together that night.

Soon as Yosuke walked up, he shouldered his messenger bag with a cheesy grin on his face. “I'm Mr. Right, someone said you were looking for me?”  
  
Or this time..

Souji felt his phone chime with a text one day.

It was from Yosuke.

_do u live in @ corn field, cuz i’m stalking u ;)_

Or that time after class..  
  
Yosuke swiveled in the chair, turning to face Souji as they waited for their teacher to arrive. “You look so familiar… didn't we take a class together? I could've sworn we had  _chemistry_.”  
  
After a battle, Yosuke walked alongside of Souji as they ascended the set of stairs to reach the next floor. “I know I said I’m cool with playing second banana but..are  _you_  a banana? Because I find you  _a-peeling._ ” Yosuke then proceeded to miss a step and nearly landed on his face.

They went shopping in Okina one afternoon, and just as Souji appeared wearing what was called the  _‘Butler’_  outfit he felt Yosuke’s eyes on him.

“If I had to rate you from 1-10 I’d rate you a 9, cause  _I’m_ the only  _one_  you’re missing.” Yosuke mused, grinning some at what he thought was a pretty slick way of flirting. Just as he moved to put a hand against the wall and lean against it, he slipped and hit his head against the wall instead.  
  
Finally one afternoon Souji decided enough was enough.

It was after a rough day of work at Junes that Yosuke came over. He trudged in, sitting on the couch in Souji’s bedroom while at least being thankful it was the weekend and he had the next day off from anything really. Still he was sore and tired and trying not to think of how he smelled like 

Yosuke mumbled, not really thinking about what he was saying until the words had already left his mouth. “I was feeling a little off today, but you definitely turned me on.”

His eyes went wide in horror at the sudden realization of what he’d admitted. Souji would know-- that line had been way too forward! If he was ever going to reveal his feelings it was supposed to be with a cute or sweet pick up line not-not THIS!

The next thing he knew Souji was on his lap.

“S-Souji wha- _MFFFF_ -”

Yosuke felt Souji’s lips on his own and he was  _kissing_  him..!! It was unexpected, but Yosuke adjusted quickly with his hands reaching to grab onto Souji in any way he could. He probably wasn’t the best kisser having only kissed two people in his entire life so far, but Souji was keeping it light and easy enough for him to catch onto.

Cheeks flushed and half-lidded eyes, Yosuke looked at Souji closely as they broke the kiss long enough to breathe.

Souji interjected before going any further though. “Can I have directions?”

Yosuke sounded confused as he replied in between catching his breath.

“To where?”

Gently, Souji pressed his hands onto Yosuke’s chest, keeping them close to where he could feel the other’s heartbeat. He tilted his head in close, whispering softly over his lips. “To your  _heart_.”  
  
There was a slight pause as Souji could see the wheels turning in Yosuke’s mind. Finally the boy understood that Souji had known about his little flirting techniques this  _entiiiire_ time.

“And..other things.” Souji smirked in a way that had Yosuke turning even redder than he already was.

That night Souji ended up showing Yosuke a  _whole new world_.

“I tried my best to not feel anything for you. Guess what? I failed.” Yosuke mumbled in a sleepy tone the next morning, staring at Souji closely as they were cuddled close together in bed.

Souji shook his head, laughing lightly before leaning in to kiss Yosuke sweetly.

“You’re the biggest dork..but I couldn’t help but fall for you too.”

_~ fin._   
  
  



End file.
